This invention relates in general to an apparatus and method for processing a root vegetable, and in particular to an apparatus and method for processing a radish by automatically removing the top and bottom portion from the radish.
A vegetable is the edible product of a plant with a soft stem. Vegetables can be grouped according to the edible part of each plant: leaves, stalks, roots, tubers, bulbs, and flowers. In addition, fruits, such as the tomato, and seeds, such as peas, are commonly considered vegetables.
Vegetables grown for their edible roots or tubers encompass a wide range of starchy root crops, some of which are true botanical roots and others which are tubers or corms. Some common root vegetables include beets, carrots, celery root, ginger, horseradish, jicana, parsnip, radishes, rutubaga, salsify and turnip. The most economically significant root crops globally include potato, sweetpotato (also spelled sweet potato), cassava, yams, and aroids. Although traditionally, root vegetables have been considered low status and generally unimportant crops by consumers, governmental organizations, and researchers, on a global scale they account for three of the seven most important food crops in the world.
Of these five majors root crops, only potato and sweetpotato are grown to any extent in the United States, and of these two, sweetpotato has the greatest potential for increased usage and consumption. However, there are other starchy root vegetables grown in various areas of the world where they are of local economic and cultural importance and which could conceivably be considered potential new crops for domestic consumption. Among the most promising may be some of the Andean root crops. In addition, apios has received attention as a potential new crop. Apios is unique among the root and tuber crops mentioned in that it fixes nitrogen and also produces edible tubers, fleshy roots, and seeds. Tubers are high in protein and carbohydrates and are preferred by some to the domestic potato.
However, radishes (Raphanus sativus L. (Brassicaceae)), the common name for any member of a genus of herbs of the mustard family, are increasing in popularity because they can be eaten raw as a snack, sliced for salads or boiled and sliced. Radishes are a cruciferous vegetable related to broccoli and cabbage and are high in vitamin C (38 percent of the Recommended Daily Allowance) and low in calories (17 per cup sliced). The Japanese radish, called the daikon, may be pickled or eaten raw.
Radishes are believed to be native to China and are a cool-season crop that do not do well in the hot summer months. They are grown for the root which usually is eaten raw, alone or in salads. Radishes, which can grow in partial shade, require very little room and mature quickly. They are well suited to small gardens, flower beds and containers.
There are many different varieties of radishes: the red varieties with small roots, round or oblong with a white tip and include the Cherry Belle and Early Scarlet Globe, and the white varieties with longer roots like the carrot and include the Icicle and the Round White. The Cherry Belle is the most popular and has small, round, bright red roots with short tops and is ideal for garnishes or use in salads.
The harvest time of radishes varies with the variety. The roots should be harvested when a moderate size. Splitting and pithiness occurs if the roots are allowed to become overmature. When harvested, the leaves at the top are usually cut and the radish can be stored for several weeks.
When packaged for shipment to stores or distributors, the top and bottom with the stem of the radish are usually cut by hand. This manual method results in a very time-consuming and tedious operation because of the enormous amount of radishes that are to be processed. Thus, it would be highly desirable to proved an apparatus and method for processing root vegetables, for example, radishes and the like, automatically without the need for manually cutting the top and bottom, thereby increasing productivity.